Love isn't always Family
by Hogwarts chocolate
Summary: What if Hermione was Sirius Daughter and Sirius never went against his family, Draco and Hermione are mates and some weasleys aren't what you think and Hermione supported the dark lord


_**In this story Sirius never betrayed this family and was sorted in Slytherin, he and Regulus are close. No voldemort and Lily is the fourth marauder**__**.**_

_Harry and Ron where walking around the corridors, they were first years. "Hey, isn't that Malfoy and Black" Ron asked." Yes, it is, let's follow them" Harry replayed back. Hermione Leo Black and Draco Malfoy were walking towards the Slytherin Common Room. (Hermione's parents are Sirius Black and Jenny Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass is Hermione's cousin)._

"_I hate her so much, she is just like her father and mother, bitch" Ron ranted. With her mother being a veela and her father being a draken she was truly beautiful and had extra scenes, same with Draco and his parts, they were both half Draken and half veela. They were mates and been around each other all there lives and they were second cousins._

"_What did you say about me Blood traitor and Half blood" Hermione said in a menacing tone with her wand pointed at them as well as Draco's. "I would watch what you say since my father works here and my whole family have control in every bit in the wizard world England. I know more dark spells that a seventh year in Slytherin taught personally by Snape, so watch your mouth Weasley" I told him and walked of dragging Draco behind me with so much force he moaned about me hurting his arm._

"_Hermione, let's go to your father and tell him before you pull my arm of" She stopped and let go of my hand and started to walk towards her father's quarters._

_When they got there Sirius hugged his daughter" What's wrong sweetie" He asked her. "Potter and Weasley happened Daddy" she said and told Sirius what happened, he was fuming by the end of it and wanted to kill them for hurting his little girl. "Don't worry I will fix it for you sweetie" He told her and said to get to bed (They both slept in Sirius's chamber and had to share a bed because he were mates). _

_The next day_

_Sirius woke up the kids and they all left the chamber together and went to the great hall, Sirius went to the staff table and the kids went to the Slytherin table. _

_Ron and Harry saw Sirius staring daggers at them and knew that she had told her dad and they were screwed because they had him for a double lesson next. Finally when breakfast was over it was time for DADA then Potions which Snape taught, what they didn't know was that he knew as well because hi+m and Sirius were good friends._

_In lesson they were doing about Boggart's and had to show what there's was, Ron's was a spider, Harry's a clown, Draco's Hermione dying same for Hermione's but the other way around. "Sir, what's yours" Lavender asked. _

_Sirius showed his, it was losing Jenny and Hermione, no one was shocked at his. When the class ended they went to potions and Snape looked to kill, as normal Hermione and Draco got the best potion with him being both there god father and favourite students. Even__Minerva__ didn't go against Sirius so Hermione was loved by all the staff, only really the __Gryffindor__'s hated Hermione, she was liked by lots of students._

_She treated people like they treated her and you never went against her for a battle, being top of the class and beautiful, lots of people wished to be her._

"_Now class, what is the light when you turn mice into Snuffboxes" She asked._

_Some Slytherin said blue but Ron and Harry weren't listening to her but staring at Malfoy and Black, what were they talking about. _

"_Potter and Weasley are staring at us" Hermione told Draco. "Just leave them be, they will get bored" He said back. What they didn't know is that __McGonagall heard them. "Black and Malfoy stay behind at the end of lesson" She said. The Gryffindor's wondered why they needed to stay behind._

_After Class_

"_Now I need to tell you something and no asking Questions till I finish, ok Know from the Beginning I don't support the light side and I am on the dark side. For one I know now no death eaters have ever met the dark lords wife have you so I will tell you who she is, I am" She said and she showed them the dark mark to prove that she was. They were to into the story to know that Sirius had come into the room. After about an hour she finished her story and they just noticed that they had missed a whole lesson of DADA. "Dad, were so sorry for missing lesson but McGonagall was telling us a story" Hermione said. "It's ok and before you ask I know of Minerva's identity and Uncle Regulus is staying tonight, in fact I think he is the dorm now" Sirius said and the kids ran as fast as they could to see there Uncle Regulus. "That was easy" Minerva said and her and Sirius waited there for Severus to come to see Regulus. When they arrived they saw the kids talking to there Uncle Regulus well on his lap with a very scared looking Potter and Weasley in the corner. "They were in her looking around and nearly got away but I stopped them" Regulus said. "Come on kids, let Daddy, Godfather and Minnie talk to them" He said and left with Hermione and Draco. "Let's just erase there memory of this night and it saves us time but give them detection" Severus said. They did that and let them leave but told them about the detection first, they both left wondering why they had it and why there head of house let them have it. _

_The next day_

_First they had double potions and Snape was in a strange mood. "Know today we have a special guest with us today, Regulus Black who is going to be helping us out over the next few weeks" Snape said. All the Slytherin's looked Happy but the Gryffindor's were going to die. After the lesson only the Slytherin's could do the potion because you had to ask Snape for one of the ingredients and he had to like you._

_It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione and Draco finding out about the darks lord wife and they found out that Professor Quirrell had Voldemort head behind his scarf. They were walking outside the grounds and saw Fred and George come up to them "Can we talk to you" They said "Ok, let's go somewhere more private" Hermione said. They explained that they always believed that pure bloods had power and didn't hate them. They even spoke under veritaserum to prove it. "So does Bill and Percy and I think Ginny is also going down that root" Fred said. _


End file.
